Ladybug doodles
by epicwrites1101
Summary: Adrien mistakes Marinette's battle scars for something more serious. Both of the young teens will use their creativity to reveal certain secrets. (One shot)
**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super excited about summer break. I hope you guys like my first one shot!**

Ladybug Doodles

It was the most dreaded day of the school week, also known as Monday. The bell rang as the barely awake students shuffled into their seats. "Settle down class," the teacher yelled. There was a loud thud that came from the front of the classroom.  
'I can not believe I just did that. The patrols, the homework it was all too much. Oh no Adrien must think I'm so stupid.' Marionette thought inside her worrisome head. But, what she didn't know was that he was thinking exactly the opposite.  
Marionette had just fallen asleep in front of class and fell out of her chair. The class could not contain their laughter for the clumsy girl. Her cheeks turned the color of her alter ego's suit. Adrien couldn't help but notice her cute blush. Now he realized he was starring and that everyone else had moved on. He embarrassingly shifted his gaze away from Marinette to the teacher.  
"Class I'll be back in a few minutes, Nathaniel, you're in charge." The teacher stated. As soon as she left Chloe and Sabrina were gossiping about some unfortunate girl in the class.  
"Sabrina that headband does not match your shoes. Is this what I have taught you Sabrina." Chloe stopped in mid sentence she saw her enemy giggling with the girl named. What was it, Alya. Anyways she saw a scar on her arm. And then another and another. She self harmed. Chloe got a terrible idea in her head. But first she had to make sure Adrien was watching. A mischievous smile grew on her face.  
"Girl what happened to your arm?" Alya asked, clearly concerned. Marinette had forgotten to cover up her scars from being Ladybug. She quickly pulled her blazer over her scars. "Um... I was um- cutting a cake and I slipped and it um- cut me." Marinette said with an almost believable smile. "Girl you have got to be more careful." Marinette was relieved that her friend bought her story. That was too close. Then she saw something that she had never seen before. Chloe was walking towards her. This couldn't be good.  
"Hey Marinette I never noticed your blazer where did you get it? Oh mind if I try it on?" Chloe said as she grabbed the jacket. Marinette grabbed it quickly before Chloe could remove the black jacket. "Chloe I always wear this, every single day." Chloe was now frustrated. She snatched the jacket off and was stunned to see dozens and dozens of scars. Chloe made a fake gasp. "She cuts herself." She stated with a laugh. Suddenly the whole class followed with her wails except for Adrien, Alya, and Nino. Marinette was now crying and grabbed the blazer out of Chloe's perfect hands. After several attempts to redeem herself she gave up. She was done for. Now several hot, streaming years fell down her face. Adrien stood up and pulled off his white shirt. The whole class stood still.  
The class was astounded to find dozens of scars on Adrian's upper arms too. He knew that they weren't from self harm but finally the scars would become of good use. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Adrien announced to the class. He then picked up Marinette and squeezed her. He then whispered in her ear,"Please stop princess."  
Was he really hugging her. Adrien Agreste was hugging her. Her face was now all sticky from tears. She tried to make up a reason quickly for her scars but she had no time. After he pulled away she saw a tear in his eye. All the sudden Marinette had this sudden undeniable urge to kiss him. No it was too late, he was already heading back to his seat. "Now or never," Mainette whispered under her breath.  
Suddenly Adrien's lips were accompanied by soft, sweet, but passionate lips. It felt so right like they were made to fit in place. His lips on hers, her lips on his. He felt a small hand in his hair. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss.  
The rest of the class just starred. There were no words to comprehend it. Suddenly they heard footsteps. The door opened. "Class get back to your... Oh My. Um are you two done because we do have a lesson to get to." The teacher said. Alya got up out of her seat and set by Nino. The rest of the class Adrien and Marinette held hands and exchanged blushes and glances. It felt like an eternity before the class ended. As soon as it did they both reached up for each other and for the second time their lips touched. They both gently pulled away and smiled as blush deepened both of their faces.  
"I-I um..." Marinette tried to slip out but was cut off by a finger. It lightly touched her lips as the boy it belonged to grinned. He then cupped her face once more and pulled her to him.  
Chloe, Alya, and Nino caught sight of this. Chloe was burning with anger and stomped away as Alya and Nino just stood there still speechless. Marinette pulled away (reluctantly) and cleared her throat as she pointed at her friend. They all started at each other. Marinette was the first to break the silence with a cute giggle. "Well I guess this turned out to be a pretty good day today huh?" Alya said. They all walked out of school and said their goodbyes, except for Adrien and Marinette.  
"Hi," Adrien said. Marinette replied with a small smile. "I guess I'm kind of clueless huh," He stated awkwardly. "What do you mean?" "Well all this time you were always stuttering and acting funny around me. I always assumed that I did something to make you mad. I guess it turns out it was exactly the opposite." Adrien said. Marinette's smile faded. "I-I'm sorry. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to think I didn't like you. Turns out I had pictures of you on my wall and posters and-". Marinette was cut off once again but this time it was by his lips.  
"Princess, we need to talk." Adrien said in a serious tone. "Um... Okay come on let's go to the bakery."

They both arrived at the delicious smelling bakery. They walked through the door followed by a cheerful bell ringing. "Hi mama, hi papa," Marinette said as she lead Adrien up the stairs. Adrien wished he had a home where people actually cared how your day was. His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette's room.  
"What did you need to talk about?" Marinette questioned sweetly. "Your scars," Adrien said back to reality. "Hey, don't worry they weren't from self harm, I'm fine." "Marinette you don't have to lie, I do want to be with you but I need to show you something first." Adrien lead her to her desk table and picked up a dark red marker. "Next time you feel like cutting yourself, which hopefully you won't, just draw something there instead." Marinette felt a small cold dot behind her ear. "Marinette I want you to know that you are beautiful, kind, sweet, intelligent, and a very, very good kisser." Adrien said as he drew on her. "You think?" Marinette said almost questioning him. Even though she was Ladybug she still had insecurities like everyone else. "Do you even have to ask?" Adrien said. Marinette was once again blushing. Before she could say anything Adrien shouted out the word,"done." Marinette walked over to the mirror in her bathroom. She saw a red ladybug drawn behind her ear.  
"Thanks, Hey you should stay for dinner." Marinette said. Adrien frowned. "Oh no I forgot. I had a photo shoot right after school. I'm really sorry maybe another time." Adrien said as he grabbed his bag. They kissed and Marinette walked him down the stairs. "I'll text you after it's over." Adrien said. "Bye," Marinette said waving a hand.  
After he left she walked up the stairs in a daze. Tikki flew out of her pink, round purse. "Marinette, I'm so happy for you!" Tikki blurted out. Marinette spun around in her chair and brought her knees to her chest. "I-I can't believe it." Marinette said as she got up out of her chair. She started doing a happy dance as Tikki giggled. "Oh, Marinette don't forget about patrol tonight." Tikki said.  
Several hours later Marinette was on her bed and her phone buzzed.  
A- hey sorry about the rush earlier  
M- no problem  
A- what do you say tomorrow we come to my place and do some more of what we did today  
M- you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend  
A- would you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng do me the greatest honor of becoming my girlfriend?  
M- I'll have to think about it  
A- pretty please with cherries on top be my girlfriend?  
M- how could I say no to that  
A- sweet dreams princess  
M- goodnight Adrien, I mean boyfriend  
A- ;)  
"Oh, I almost forgot about patrol," Marinette said scrambling off her bed,"Chat's probably waiting for me. Tikki spots on!"

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me my lady," Chat Noir said with a grin still in his criss cross position on the ground. "How could I forget my chaton?" Ladybug said teasingly as she sat down next to Chat and tapped his nose. He caught her smile. "Was today a good day for Ladybug?" Chat asked. "It sure was," Ladybug replied looking dreamily into the stars. "I had a break through with my crush." "Oh, I had a break through of my own too." Chat said with a smile. He saw something behind her ear. It looked red. No, surely not. Paris is not that small. Could she be Ladybug. All this time of searching how could he not have noticed. Same amazing, beautiful, eyes, same sweet smile and giggle, same leadership skills, even the same hairstyle. At this point Ladybug caught him starring. So she didn't self harm. That's what she was trying to tell him. She got all her scars from saving Paris. Even if she wasn't Ladybug she was still his hero.  
Out of the blue Chat Noir just latched onto her. It felt right. Like they were two puzzle pieces designed to fit together. Then he started to lean in. She was limp. She couldn't move she didn't know what to do. Then he reached her. They were soft, they felt familiar, his lips. She was kissing Chat Noir, her partner. It felt so good, but why. Wait! What about Adrien. Marinette pulled away for Adrien, and she was beginning to run out of air. "Chat I'm sorry, I can't I-" "Marinette it's okay, it's me." "A-Adrien? It-it is you." Marinette said. She started sobbing instantly. Chat just sat there confused. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed." He said as he put his head down. He felt a hand on his wrist and sapphire blue eyes starting back at him. "Disappointed? No. These are tears of joy. All my emotions. I had the hugest crush on you but also some feelings for Chat." Marinette said with small tears streaming down her porcelain face. His face lit up instantly like a Christmas tree. "Don't cry princess." Chat said. "I hope you aren't disappointed. I'm just a normal girl who has nothing to give but love." Ladybug said with blush covering her face, even with the mask on. Chat stared at her blankly and then finally said,"I'm the exact opposite of disappointed Marinette." He grabbed her and pulled her into his leather covered arms. They kissed for what felt like an eternity and had to gasp for breath. "If I may ask, how did you find out anyway?" Marinette asked. "Remember the ladybug I drew behind your ear? Well I guess you forgot to wash it off." Adrien said almost feeling stupid after his attempts to make her feel better. Marinette smiled and replied with,"Wash this off, never!" Chat started to smile again.  
"Hey Marinette I want to see you." Adrien said. "What do you mean?" "Will you drop your transformation?" "Oh, yeah." As if on cue they both dropped their transformations. "Hey Tikki can you hand me a black marker out of my purse?" Marinette asked. "What do you need a marker for?" Adrien questioned. "Hold on. You are a curious kitty." Marinette said with a smirk,"Thanks Tikki." Adrien waited patiently as she doodled something in the exact same spot he drew her ladybug. "Done!" Marinette squeaked. "What is it I can't see?" Adrien said. "It's a cat." They both smiled and meat each other's lips.


End file.
